Trapped in the Block
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Mika thought it would be just another boring day in South London, little did she know how wrong she was. Because soon enough she's running for her life, fighting killer aliens, losing people close to her, and realising that some friends may be a lot closer than she ever thought.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the dark street, I sighed nervously. Once again, I was out walking the streets of South London, looking for my douche-bag older brother. He was out somewhere with his friends, most likely mugging an innocent woman. Sure I pestered him about it constantly, but his defence was 'It makes me look hard'. Personally, I thought it made him look like a dick-head. But then again he _was_ my brother, and no matter what, I always forgave him. His friends weren't any better, but they sure were fit, and always knew how to get into my good books.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as a masked figure jumped out from behind the bushes, grabbing me by the waist "Fuck off!" I screamed. The person laughed and I instantly recognized the voice.

"Mika you shit yourself" It was Pest...my brother's friend. And where Pest was, the rest were always somewhere close.

"Go on man" My brother himself laughed, walking out from behind the bush with the rest of the boys. I rolled my eyes and punched them all in the shoulder.

"What was that for?!" Pest exclaimed, rubbing his hopefully sore shoulder.

"For being a prick. All of you" I shrugged. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and I found myself pulled back against a hard chest.

"Sorry babe" The mystery person whispered in my ear. It was Moses. We had some flirty thing going on but we never really admitted it, never really crossed the ling into the 'going out' stage. But that may have been because my brother was his best friend.

"Nice to see you too" I whispered, a tingling running down my spine.

"Aye, aye. What's goin' on 'ere then?" Pest asked amusedly.

"Nothing to do with you, _love_" I retorted. For some reason, Pest added the word 'love' to the end of his sentences, especially when chatting up girls. So whenever I could, I'd use it in my sentences to wind him up.

"Ha, ha" he replied sarcastically as the boys laughed.

"What you boys up to anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Waitin' for a someone to come by" Jerome answered.

"Guys" I groaned.

"Come on Claire, we won't hurt 'em I swear" Pest reassured.

"Alright but I will be watching" I warned, they all nodded.

"Thanks love" Pest sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist. Rolling my eyes, I hugged him back. But the flirt just had to slide his hands lower, and lift me further up against him.

"Oi, watch dose 'ands Pest dat's my sister" Dennis said, his tone both amused and threatening.

Pest released me, letting out a small whine as he did. I rolled my eyes in amusement, but something down the street caught my attention. Turning my head, I spotted a woman heading our way. As she noticed the boys, her eyes widened slightly. Did I blame her for looking at them that way? Not really. I'd be exactly the same in her position. After all, they were pretty intimidating when together...which was all the time.

"Mika, get behind dat bush. An' don' come out 'till I tell you to" Dennis instructed. I sighed but nodded, crouching down behind the large bush.

After about 10 minutes of being crouched behind a bush, a loud crashing noise filled my ears. It was followed by a bright light that just about blinded me. Gasping in surprise, I jumped to my feet and walked out from behind the bush. The woman the boys had been mugging was running away, but I didn't care about her in that moment. The boys were all on the floor, shards of glass covering them. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me; The closest car looked as though it had been petrol bombed "Fuck me" I whispered, slowly approaching the group.

"Somebody's bombin' us blood!"

"Nah man it's just a fireworks init" The boy's said, one after the other.

"Nice hit, could be bare valuables in there" Moses nodded. He pulled on the car door, but it wouldn't budge. So instead he settled on climbing through the smashed window. But after only a few seconds of searching, he jumped out with wide eyes "Shit! There's something..." he was cut off as a small animal jumped out of the car, successfully knocking him to the floor. I jumped back, narrowing my eyes in confusion. I'd never seen an animal like it, it looked like some small-white-orang-utan. As I pondered over just what it was, it had managed to scratched Moses' cheek. But he pulled out his flick-blade, shoving it into the animals side. It squealed in pain, jumping away from him and running up the hill towards the park.

"What the fuck was that?!" Pest exclaimed.

"Some orang-utan type fing. I ain't even lyin' brov" Jerome said.

"Moses got shagged by a doggy" Dennis said amusedly, the boy's chuckled and I turned to the now-stood Moses.

"I'm chasin' dat down. I'm killin' dat, watch" he said wiping the blood from his cheek and nodding.

We ran up the hill towards the park, the boys shouting random crap. They were obviously very excited about this, why they were so excited was beyond me. But they _were _a gang in South London, the idea of beating something up was like Christmas for them "Yo Pest, you got them bangers?" Moses asked angrily. Clearly his pride had been wounded by the white-ape attack. Pest lit up a banger, throwing it into the shed where we could hear the white-ape. Loud screeching reached my ears, along with the sound of the poppers. Moses ran into the shed, demanded that we stay back while he 'killed it' "Hey back me back me!" he shouted. The boys ran in and the only thing I could hear was screeching, shouting and banging. But suddenly, it all stopped. For a moment I was concerned, at least until Pests' complains rang out.

"Oh, nah man! Dat fing fell outta the sky, you tryna tell me it's rainin' monkeys?!" Pest exclaimed as they excited the shed. Moses held the strange, now-dead animal on a large stick.

"You know what that is? That's an alien brov believe it! Musta come from outer space to take over the earth init, when it landed in the wrong place though you get me? The wrong place" Pest said.

"Welcome to London mother fucker" Dennis spat...they were all laughing by this point.

"This is the block, and no one messes with the block" Pest added, they started to chant 'brap' and I rolled my eyes boredly.

"Do what you want but you bring that thing anywhere near me and I will kill you" I threatened, they all nodded and Moses handed Pest the alien.

"Com 'ere Mika" he said opening his arms, I shook my head.

"I'm okay" I shrugged turning away from him. But refusing to take 'no' as an answer, he tightened his arms around my waist so that I couldn't get out.

"Let me go" I groaned, it was probably hard to take me seriously when I was laughing.

"Nope I want a hug for savin' you" he shrugged.

"From what?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Dat ting" he replied, motioning to the white-ape-thing.

"Okay" I sighed. He loosened his hold, allowing me enough room to turn and face him. Once I did, I wrapped both arms around his waist "You satisfied?" I asked pulling back, he smirked.

"It'll do for now" he shrugged.

- A Short While Later -

I followed the boys down the street, Pest being the one to drag the alien home "Yah wanna know somethin' Mika?" Moses asked, slowing down to walk beside me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You're quite a fit girl" he said, taking a long look at my body. I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know weather to be insulted or flattered" I admitted as we walked on.

"I'd take it as flattery love, I don't say it to everyone yah know" he said, I nodded. A sudden stinging sensation ran through my ass, and a loud slapping sound echoed through the street. Moses ran ahead, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oi! Let me know next time, yeah?!" I shouted, they all laughed...including my brother. Rolling my eyes, I quickly ran forward, jumping onto his back. My hands gripped his shoulders, and my legs locked on his waist. Not even the least bit effected, he took hold of my thighs to keep me up.

"I ain't sorry" he shrugged, I chuckled and let him carry me to our destination.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys explained that they wanted to drop by and see the girls before heading home, which meant that we were taking the long way around. And in all honesty, I could not be bothered "A'right darling, you can let me down now" I said, patting Moses' shoulders. His grip loosened, allowing me to slide down his back onto the floor.

"Where you goin'?" Pest asked curiously, noticing that I was heading straight up, instead of turning right.

"Home. No offence, but I'm freezing and not in the mood to take the long way. Sorry lads" I shrugged, he nodded in understanding.

"Later Mika" Dennis nodded.

"Hmm, I'll tell dad you're fixin' your bike or something" I reassured, he nodded in thanks.

"Bye boys" I waved, walking backwards.

"Bye Mika" They replied in unison, I smiled in amusement and headed home.

- Short While Later -

Lying down on the living room sofa, I stared at the telly boredly. It had been about twenty minutes since I'd gotten home, and nothing was on the TV. The front door slammed open and I jumped, rolling my eyes as Dennis ran in. Dad was in the kitchen cooking himself some tea, and mum was out working "What's going on?" I asked as my brother passed by, rather quickly might I add.

"There's more aliens" he replied, pausing to explain.

"I'm coming with you" I announced, pulling on my trainers.

"No Mika" he said.

"Give me one of the swords and suck it up bro" I shrugged, tilting my head and crossing my arms.

"Fine" he sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Dennis, Mika! Take your dog out!" Dad demanded.

"We can't!" I replied.

"I'm not asking!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Pogo's leash off the hanger.

"Pogo come on" I called, crouching down to the floor. The black and white spotted Rottweiler ran towards me, his long pink tongue hanging out "Good boy" I giggled, clipping the leash onto his red collar.

"Mik' man hurry up!" Dennis exclaimed impatiently.

"Fine" I sighed, rising to my full height. He sighed in relief and we exited the flat.

Apparently Dennis and the boys were in a hurry, as we got down those stairs in about 10 seconds. It was saying something considering we lived on the 9th floor, and there were 19 floors all together. As soon as we got outside I found the rest of the boys already there, each of them on their own vehicle...except Biggz. Moses had a BMX, Pest had a BMX, Dennis had his Pizza-Delivery scooter and Jerome also had a BMX. I assumed Biggz was riding with him as he was the only one with pegs on the back wheels "What's she doin' 'ere?!" Biggz asked with wide eyes.

"She wanted to come, stop hypin' man" Dennis shrugged, mounting his scooter. I placed Pogo into the delivery box, settling myself behind Dennis.

"Let's go kill dem man! Kill dem all!" Pest exclaimed excitedly, I rolled my eyes at her hyperactive behaviour and we took off down the street.

- A Few Minutes Later -

We soon arrived at our destination, the park, and rode towards a large boulder. But as we got closer, I realised it was a meteor. It was steaming slightly, and some pieces were still glowing from previously being on fire "Yo shine the light" Moses said. Dennis moved forward, shining the scooter light on the meteor.

It appeared to be cracked in half, and some kind of fossil had dented the inside walls. Swinging one leg over, I cautiously approached the meteor. The fossil looked like the little-white-alien the boys had killed before, but with a small twist; It was bigger...much, much bigger "Right now I feel like going home, lockin' my door and playin' FIFA" Biggz admitted. A loud roaring echoed through the park and we all lifted our heads, staring at the direction it had come from. Pogo barked, jumping out of the box and running towards the towers.

"Pogo no!" I screamed, moving forward to chase my beloved dog. But I didn't even get three feet before someone dragged me back.

"Don't Mika" Moses said, his arms tightening around my waist. Something large jumped down from one of the towers, and Pogo's whimpers rang out.

"No!" I shouted, tears filling my eyes.

"Pogo!" Dennis shouted, just as infuriated.

"What's it doin'? Where's it gone man?" Biggz asked nervously.

"It's coming!" Moses exclaimed, his grip on my waist loosening slightly. Two neon-blue dots appeared in the distance and I squinted, guessing that they must've been the creatures eyes.

"I can see it's eyes" Dennis said in slight awe.

"Not sure them thing's is eyes" Moses said, shaking his head. The eyes seemed to stretch wider, until we realised exactly what they were. They weren't eyes, they were teeth...razor-sharp teeth. A lour screeching sound rang much, much like the littler aliens screeches. The boys jumped, immediately mounting their vehicles again.

"Mika! Get the fuck on this bike!" Dennis shouted. Without any hesitation, I jumped onto the scooter and we took off.

- A Few Seconds Later -

As we drove down the street, loud police sirens reached my ears. Looking back, I realised that a large police van was chasing after us "Mik' hide your face!" Dennis instructed. I hid my face in his back, hoping to god that the coppers didn't see me. We drove up onto the walkway and jumped off the bikes/scooters, ducking behind the wall. But as I was about to hide, I realised that the police were arresting Moses...he'd been caught "Yo fuck the 5o!" Pest shouted angrily, the boys shushed him and pulled him down behind the wall.

"Oi behind the cars, check it!" Dennis said pointing, we looked to see the alien running down the path towards the police van.

"The roof!" Biggz exclaimed, I looked to see one crawling down the side of the building too. Glancing behind me, I double-checked to make sure none of those things were advancing towards us. But as I inspected our surroundings, a banging sound caused me to jump in surprise. I turned my head to see one of the aliens had pinned a copper to the back of a van. Another appeared, jumping onto the one near the door, the one on our view. Using it's jaws, the alien proceeded to rip out his stomach and throat. Horrified at the scene, I screamed. But a hand quickly covered my mouth, turning my head away from the mauling.

"Mik', look at me yeah" Dennis demanded, I nodded and stared at him "You gotta be quiet, don' want dem fings to know we're 'ere" he sighed. I nodded again, tears rising in my eyes.

"Shit man! The fed's got savaged, we need to help Moses man!" Pest exclaimed.

"No way brov, I ain't going no where near none of that" Jerome objected.

"How do we help him?" I asked, wiping a few running tears away from my cheeks.

"Fink, what scared the other one" he re-capped, digging through his backpack.

"Bangers ain't gonna do nothin' fam!" Dennis exclaimed.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout bangers" Pest shrugged, pulling out a large firework. Dennis shoved a hand into his coat pocket, eventually pulling out a well-decorated lighter. Pest held the large banger, while Dennis attempted to light it.

"Hold it man!" Dennis exclaimed irritatedly.

"I'm the one with the shakes you hold it steady" Pest replied defensively. Rolling my eyes, I took both objects from the boys. I easily lit the banger, standing up for a moment to throw it down towards the van. The boys popped up either side of me, and we watched the firework go off, causing smoke to flood around the police van. Alien screeching was heard and I realised that the fireworks was actually effecting them "Go on Mika" Pest nodded impressively, I smiled.

"Yo cover me fam!" Dennis said, he climbed onto his scooter and my eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I asked nervously.

"Keep an eye on Mika!" Dennis exclaimed before speeding down the walkway.

"Dick head!" I shouted angrily. Running my hands through my frustratedly, I reluctantly watched from my spot on the walkway with the other three.

The smoke had, by this point, completely covered the van. I couldn't see it at all, which was a little worrying considering my brother was about to ride into it. He soon disappeared into the smoke, a samurai sword aimed out. Pest and Biggz took out two small-ish rockets, lighting them and shooting them towards the van in hopes to scare away the aliens. Judging by the screeches, I guessed that they were working "Fuck, fuck, fuck" I muttered, biting on the sleeve of my jumper nervously. After a few seconds, the police van sped off down the street, and with the wild driving it was obvious that my brother was at the wheel.

"Eh it's Dennis!" Biggz exclaimed, holding his phone to his ear.

"Tell him he's a fucking idiot" I snapped, crossing my arms angrily.

"He's a'right Mik', calm down" Pest shrugged, picking up his BMX.

"He said to meet 'im at the garages" Biggz explained, pocketing his phone.

Jerome and Pest climbed onto their BMXs', driving down off the walkway. Biggz and I were left to run, but as we reached the bottom I realised Dennis had left behind his scooter "I'm driving" Biggz stated, lifting the scooter. Rolling my eyes, I spotted a familiar snap-back on the floor.

"Oi, ain't that Moses'?" I asked curiously, gesturing to the hat.

"Nice eye Mik', he'll want dis" Biggz picked up the hat, handing it to me as he mounted my brothers scooter. Once he was settled, I climbed on behind, wrapping both arms around his waist "Comfy?" he asked.

"Not the time" I sang, he nodded in agreement and we sped down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

We turned the corner, driving into the garages but suddenly stopped. The copper van was right in front of us, but it seemed the boys had accidentally crashed into someone on their way in. Dennis and Moses jumped out of the van, just as another guy climbed out of the now-fucked-up car. He cocked his gun, storming towards Moses as a larger man got out of the passenger seat. I climbed off the scooter with Biggz, making sure to stay close to him as we approached the obviously-pissed off gangster "Hi-Hatz it was an accident brov..." Moses started, shaking his head. It was then that I realised his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"No man, listen..." As Pest proceeded to tell what had to be the most fake-sounding story ever, I inwardly face-palmed myself. There was no way the guy was going to believe it. I was having a hard time believing it and I'd seen it all with my own eyes. It was obvious that this 'Hi-Hatz' guy didn't believe us from the slightly amused expression on his face, though I couldn't say I blame him. With how Pest sounded in that moment, I wouldn't of believe it either "...We're runnin' for our lives now cuz, believe!" Pest finished, his tone slightly pleading.

"You jack a bully van, crash it into my whip an' den chat shit 'bout aliens to me?" Hi-Hatz exclaimed angrily.

"Makin' me nervous blud, dat boy's still cuffed yah know, police are gonna be all over this" Hi-Hatzs' over-weight friend shrugged.

"You tryna snake me?" Hi-Hatz accused, aiming his loaded gun at Moses' head. Instinctively, the boys pulled out their weapons, ready to defend Moses if needed. Hi-Hatz chuckled, his eyebrows raising in disbelief "What? You wanna bring arms to me now? You wanna murk me? You wan' a war wiv me?" he asked, once again aiming the gun.

"Listen to me bruv, I'm not lyin'. And if I was, don't you fink I'd make up somefin' a bit better than aliens?" Pest shrugged. He did have a point.

"You say dat word one more time" Hi-Hatz threatened, glancing at each of us. Once his eyes settled on me, he smirked slightly "An' I shoot 'er" he finished, aiming the gun at my head. My eyes widened in horror and loud alien screeches were heard.

"I told you bruv! On the roof if you don't believe me!" Pest exclaimed.

"What? What's on the roof?" Hi-Hatz asked, waving his gun at me warningly.

"One of them..." Pest paused, unsure of what he should say.

"Say it" Hi-Hatz demanded.

"One of them...big, gorilla, wolf motherfuckers!" he exclaimed, my eyes narrowed in disbelief. The screeching was heard again, and this time we all flinched.

"Yo Hi-Hatz, there is somefin' there bruv" His friend said, staring down the long hall of lockers. Hi-Hatz looked back, an expression of boredom on his face.

"Yo, go see what dat is" he said, still staring down the hall.

"No way bruv!" His friend exclaimed. Hi-Hatz aimed the gun at his friend instead.

"Move!" he demanded.

"Shit" The guy muttered, reluctantly heading towards the back of the crashed car.

We all watched intently as he slowly approached the back of the car, including Hi-Hatz. And even though a loaded gun was aimed at my head, I found myself unable to look away from his friend. He soon reached the back of the car and looked around for any sign of movement "Yo Hi-Hatz bruv, there's nothin'..." he was cut off as a large figure smashed into him, both of them slamming into one of the garage doors. We all jumped, and thankfully Hi-Hatz lowered his gun in shock. My eyes widened as the alien snapped it's jaws, soon managing to sink it's teeth into the guy's neck. It slowly pulled back it's head, tearing away most of the mans throat as it did. Hi-Hatz stormed towards the alien, firing his gun. But as he was occupied, it gave us a chance to run.

"Mika! Move your fucking ass!" Someone shouted, it sounded like Pest. Tearing my eyes away from the scene, I finally managed to get my legs moving and run with the rest of them.

- Few Seconds Later -

"I told you man, alien invasion I knew it from the start!" Pest exclaimed. I watched nervously as Dennis attempted to break Moses' handcuffs with a large fence cutter. We'd stopped in Dennis' locker-garage to get off the handcuffs, and decide what the fuck to do next. Though the other boys had very creative ideas about what was going on around here, and it all sounded insane to me.

"Those vans 'ave got tracker beacons, police are gonna be here any minute!" Biggz exclaimed nervously.

"We're fucked! When the feds find that van, them bodies we are fucked" Jerome sighed.

"Nah, coz if it's happenin' all over then the police are gonna be too busy tonight yah get me?"

"International emergency, army on the streets, helicopters, all that '28 days later' shit" Finally, my brother managed to break Moses' cuffs.

"We need to get off the streets, back in the block. Like none of this ever happened" Moses instructed, turning to face us.

"Yes boss, back in the block" Pest shrugged, I rolled my eyes.

"And how the fuck are we supposed to get there, hmm? Not only do we have aliens after us, but now we got a pissed of gangster to deal with. So please, do let me know some bullshit plan about how we're supposed to get back" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"What the fucks up wiv you tonight? Youse all bitchy!" Pest exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

"Call me a bitch again, I fucking dare you" I glared, moving forward threateningly. It didn't matter if I was a girl, or his best friends little sister, Pest was not backing down from it. Instead he moved even closer, staring me down.

"We ain't got time for dis! We need to get back!" Jerome exclaimed, playing peace-maker.

"But how are we s'pposed to do it wiv all dem tings out dere?!" Dennis asked.

"That's suicide man!" Biggz added. Moses nodded, mutely placing the snap-back onto his head.

Soon enough, the boys were all on some kind of fast-moving vehicle. Well...all except Biggz and Jerome. Moses had a dirt-bike, Pest had a mini-motorbike, Dennis had the Pizza-Deliver scooter while Biggz and Jerome were left with the BMX. I had absolutely no idea who I was riding with, but after out previous confrontation I knew it wouldn't be Pest "Mika, you'll ride wiv me" Dennis instructed, I nodded but a hand on my shoulder prevented me from moving.

"Nah, she rides wiv me. You concentrate on yourself" Moses said, my brother sighed in thought.

"Can't I choose myself?" I asked irritatedly, both boys completely blanked me out.

"Fine" Dennis groaned. Rolling my eyes, I climbed onto the bike behind Moses as Biggz opened up the garage door.

"You know what?" Pest asked, pulling the string to start up his bike.

"What?" Moses asked curiously, revving his own bike.

"I'm shittin' myself init, but at the same time..." Pest paused and I rolled my eyes.

"What?!" I repeated impatiently.

"This is sick" He finished, pulling the scarf up to cover his mouth and nose. Moses did the same and my arms tightened around his waist as we sped out of the garage.

- A Few Minutes Later -

As we pulled into the main entrance of the block, I jumped off the dirt-bike, pulling open the door. Moses climbed off his bike, both of us running into the main entrance of the block. A few seconds after we arrived, Dennis appeared on his scooter. I moved back from the door, allowing him enough room to drive through. Jerome soon joined us...but without Biggz. And soon enough, Pest popped up. He ran towards us, the boys shouting for him to hurry up. Close behind, the alien was advancing on him. But Pest managed to get into the block and close the door, so the alien would only smack into the hard door. But unfortunately for Pest, it didn't work out that way. The large alien smashed it's head through the glass part of the door, locking it's jaws onto Pests' leg.

He fell to the floor from the impact and my eyes widened slightly. Pulling a metal baseball-bat out of his backpack, he repeatedly smashed the alien over the head with it. And thankfully, it soon let go and ran back the way it'd come. The boys took hold of Pests' arms, dragging him up the stairs, though he left a lovely blood trail behind as he moved. Peeking around the corner, I inspected to see if the alien had come back through. I jumped in fear as glass shards flew across the main entrance, a sign that


	4. Chapter 4

Turning the corner with the boys, I realised we were only on the first floor. But it might've been better than dragging Pests' bleeding leg up to his flat, which was on the tenth floor. As we walked, I noticed a woman staring at us with wide eyes. She frantically unlocked the door as Moses ran towards her, lunging inside as quick as she could. Moses and Dennis pushed open the door, allowing us to enter the small flat. Jerome placed a groaning Pest down onto the sofa, pulling out his phone afterwards "Somebody bell Biggz! Where's Biggz?!" Moses exclaimed, pulling out his own phone.

"I got one text left!"

"I got no credit, nutin!"

"Just call everyone fam, in-case someone calls back!"

"This is too much madness to explain in one text!"

"Fucking hell, shut up!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Don' tell me to shut up! I'm bleedin' to death down 'ere!" Pest shouted over-dramatically.

"Oh stop bein' so dramatic" I groaned irritatedly.

"What do you know bitch!" he exclaimed, I glared down at him.

"Call me a bitch one more time an' I swear to fucking god you'll 'ave more than a bad leg to deal with" I threatened, he narrowed his eyes.

"Both a you jus' calm!" Dennis exclaimed, obviously annoyed with our constant fights tonight.

"Get out of my fucking flat!" Turning around, I found that the woman had re-entered the room. She held a brown guitar in her hands, positioning it like a baseball bat.

"Shut up man" Dennis muttered, shaking his head and turning back to his phone. The rest of the boys glanced once before carrying on, they couldn't have cared less.

"I said, get out!" she repeated.

"Yo snitch, calm yourself. This aint about you no more" Moses shrugged.

"Come anywhere near me and I swear I will scream this fucking block down" she threatened. Sighing boredly, I entered her kitchen.

"Listen, there's worse things out there to be scared of than us tonight, trust!" Jerome exclaimed. Pulling open the cupboards, I soon found the one with all the glasses and cups. I pulled out a glass, filling it with some Pepsi I'd found in her fridge.

"Do you mind?!" she exclaimed, I looked up and found her glaring my way.

"Not really" I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink.

"Bruv, I saw 'er ID card thingy. She's a nurse init" Dennis told us.

"Help me then! I need this leg, I need it to be able to run away from them fings!" Pest exclaimed.

"You think I'm going to help you? After you attacked me, robbed me and set those dogs on the police?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I thought you looked familiar" I sighed in realisation.

"Yes to the first two no to the last one" Dennis shrugged.

"Dogs? Dogs wiv glow in the dark jaws? Dogs wiv no eyes? Dogs the size of gorillas, you fink them fings are dogs? Go out dere and try feedin' 'em some Pedigree Chum! They're _aliens _love" Pest snapped.

"Whatever the fuck they are they're not fucking aliens!" she exclaimed disbelievingly, the boys stared at her blankly.

"You swear to much man"

"You got a potty mouth man!"

"Considering the situation I don't think a little swearing is all that bad" I shrugged, entering the living room with my drink.

"Look, whatever they are they're in the block now, they're after everyone!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're on the same side now get me?" Dennis added. Rolling my eyes, I fell down onto the green arm-chair. But as soon as I sat down, the woman ran towards the table next to me, but Moses get there first. He grabbed the phone from the table, taking out the batteries.

"No feds"

"You'd be better off callin' the Ghostbusters love" Pest said irritatedly, I chuckled despite our situation.

"This is the block, we take care of fings our own way. Get me?" Moses asked, dropping the empty phone back onto the table.

"You're joking?" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Eh does it look like he's joking?!" Dennis asked.

"I was gonna call for help, your friends needs to go to Hospital. So do you, if those wounds get infected they could kill you" she explained, glancing at the three scratch marks on Moses' cheek.

"Nah, he likes his scars init" Dennis shrugged, I rolled my eyes...again.

"Fuck!" Pest shouted, clutching his leg in pain.

"He's bleedin' to death, help 'im man!" Dennis shouted.

"We ain't gonna do nothin'. Fix him" Moses demanded, she sighed.

- A Few Minutes Later -

Pulling my legs up onto the arm-chair, I leaned back and sighed in content. The chair was actually pretty comfy, and it even made me quite relaxed. Reluctantly, the nurse had pulled out a first aid kid to start on Pests' leg. She grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting a line up the leg of his jeans before pulling it away to reveal his bite mark. Leaning forward, I winced at the teeth marks in his leg...maybe they were worth screaming about "Sorry I messed up your couch" Pest said.

"Don't worry about it" she reassured, staring down at his bite-wound intriguingly.

"D'you want me to take 'em off?" he asked, slightly hopeful.

"That won't be necessary" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You sure, I got nice boxers on. Genuine Calvin Klein, fresh today" he smirked. Jerome snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, tell me if this hurts" she instructed, taking hold of his foot.

"Try me" he shrugged. She tilted his foot back and he winced.

"Ow, hurts!" She nodded and raised her eyebrows.

"How about this?" She tilted his foot back even further and he shot up.

"Hurts! Hurts! Hurts!" he exclaimed.

"You've torn a few minor arteries, you may have a fracture. You need to have this treated before you lose too much blood" she explained, bandaging up his leg.

"Do it then" Moses demanded, she sighed in annoyance.

"I can't, I don't have the equipment or the skill. I've only just graduated. And I missed the class on alien bite wounds" she snapped, I smirked amusedly.

"Stop hypin' man" Dennis said, rolling his eyes at her.

"Pass me that cushion" she said, holding out her hand. Both boys glanced between her and the cushion, neither one even bothering to reach for it "I said, pass me that cushion" she repeated. Dennis and Moses shared a look of amusement, Moses being the one to hand her the cushion. She snatched it from him, shoving it down onto Pests' leg.

"Ow! Don't take it out on me!" he exclaimed.

"I ain't seen you round 'ere yah know, you lived 'ere long?" Jerome asked curiously.

"Couple of months" she replied, tying the pillow to Pests' leg.

"Hmm, nice place you got" he shrugged.

"Thanks, thinking of moving" she said.

"Shame, why?" Pest asked.

"Don't like the area" she admitted. I didn't exactly blame her for saying that, she was after all jumped by these boys only a few hours ago.

"Yo what d'you mean don' like the area?! What's wrong wiv the area?!" Dennis asked angrily, she was about to reply when a large banging sound caught our attention. All heads turned to face the front door, our eyes widened fearfully.

"Fam stay" Moses demanded, pushing my over-eager brother back a bit. He took the metal baseball bat from Dennis, cautiously making his way towards the front door. Unknowingly, I'd managed to back myself up against the bedroom door, staying as far away from the front door as possible. Moses disappeared from view, but after a few seconds another loud banging was heard, and he stumbled back into the living room "They found us!" he exclaimed, shutting the other door.

"How could they find us? There's like 160 doors in this block!" Jerome exclaimed in disbelief. The banging continued and everyone picked up their own weapon...well, everyone except me.

"Dennis" I hissed, his head snapped in my direction and I gestured to the spare samurai sword on his back. He sighed, reluctantly handing me the sword so that I could protect myself.

"Listen, whatever gang-war bullshit you're in leave me out of it please!" The nurse begged.

"This thing got nothin' to do wiv gangs" Dennis said, shaking his head.

"Or drugs, or rap music, or violence in video games!" Pest added. Instead of bashing against the front door, the alien was now smashing itself into the living room door. And I was pretty sure it was get in here soon enough.

"This is the worst night of my life" she whimpered.

"Feeling's mutual" Moses sighed, staring intently at the door. Suddenly, the side wall bashed open, the alien running through into the kitchen. My eyes widened in fear, glancing at each of the boys. Not thinking clearly, I ran towards the alien.

"Mika, get the fuck back!" Pest shouted. Completely ignoring his demands, I stood face-to-face with the furry creature. It screeched in my direction, baring it's razor-sharp teeth.

"Mika! I swear to fuckin' god..." Dennis started. Everything fell completely silent as I dodged the lunging alien, successfully sinking my sword into the back of it's neck. The alien froze and I tore the sword out of it's neck, causing the creature to drop dead to the floor. I panted, my eyes wide in both relief and shock.

"Well" I sighed, turning to face the group. Unsurprisingly, their eyes had all widened.

"Fuck Mika" My brother gasped in awe and surprise as he and the rest of the group walked towards me.

"Maybe I should keep hold of this" I shrugged, gesturing to the sword in my right hand.

"See, is that a dog?" Pest asked, glaring slightly at the wide-eyed nurse.

"No" she gasped.

"No. That is _not _a dog" he said, slightly annoyed with her former-disbelief.

"That's black, too black to see" Jerome said as we stared down at the dead alien. My brother crouched down, hesitatingly running his fingers over the creatures fur.

"That's the blackest black ever fam" he shrugged, I nodded in agreement "That's blacker than me cousin Femmy" he added.

"And that's saying something" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Oi, where's dat woman?" Jerome asked. Looking up from the alien, I realised that the nurse had in-fact disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

We all went out into the hall and saw the woman at the bottom of the hall, we watched to see her decision and she came back when a faint screeching was heard "Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you. After what you put me through tonight it's the least you can do" she said standing in front of us "No way man, she's bare annoyin, make her leave let the snitch get murked" Dennis said, I glared at him

"Dennis man why you acting like such a prick for? I need the nurse do you want me to die?" Pest asked over exaggerating "Stop arguing" I said firmly "She's right we need to go now" Jerome added "I'm Sam" the woman introduced "Jerome" "Pest" "No way man" my brother exclaimed angrily "I'm Claire and the dick next to me is my brother Dennis" I said, she nodded and looked at Moses "You're Moses right?" she asked "You're gonna need a weapon" he said before turning round, we all walked on through the doors.

I was at the back with Pest and Sam while we went upstairs, we were going to Tia's...don't get me wrong the girls are really nice to me but they can be bitchy "You get 4 years for carrying an offensive weapon yah know" Pest said to Sam "I think the situations a bit different" she replied "Not really, walking around expecting to get jumped at any moment, feels like just another day in the ends to me man" Pest said "Where's he taking us?" Sam asked "Tia's flat" Jerome answered

"What makes us more safer in her place than in mine?" she asked "Security gate" Jerome replied, we got to the flat and Dimples answered...she went crazy "You ain't bringin all them people in here. No. They're involved in somethin', somone's chasin 'em. They got weapons. And look that one's bleedin'. And that woman, I don't even know that woman. I'm not gettin' myself in a situation I don't need to be in" she said leaning against the door frame, Tia came into view "It's my house dimples. Come" she said motioning us in.

We were all in different places of the living room while the boy's tried to get the girls to believe us...Dimples obviously had a comment "What kind of alien out of all the places in the whole wide world would invade some shitty council estate in South London" she said "One that's lookin for a fight" Dennis said playing with a gun he took from some local kids "Coming for us, ready or not" Pest said, the girls then randomly started to sing "Excuse me" Sam said standing up

"There's a dead one in my living room, I live on the 1st floor go and look if you don't believe me, you can walk right in. There's no front door anymore" she said "Moses when did you start goin' out with your math's teacher?" Dimples asked, the girls apart from Tia laughed and Sam sat down "How'd you know that woman?" Tia asked Moses...she had a bit of a crush on him

"We met earlier, he mugged me" Sam answered "That part I believe" Dimples said "That true? You robbed that woman?" Tia asked angrily "Well yeah but afterwards she fixed up my leg and we saved 'er from the monsters. So we're mates now and it's all sweet, we're hero's init?" Pest asked Sam

"Hero's? 5 of you and a knife against one woman? Fuck off" Sam spat "Nah love don't build it up it wasn't all that we never even touched you" Dennis said "And the blade was to get it over with quick, we were as scared as you" Jerome said "Blade? You're such a waste, why is it always trouble with you? Why is always someone gettin mugged, beaten up or arrested?" Tia asked Moses while moving to another couch "We can't deal with this on our own, we have to call the police" Sam said, we all gave her weird look's "You can trust me, I'll tell them what really happened" she said

"I know you mean well Sam but the boy's will get arrested, trust me" I said shaking my head "For murder of 2 police officers, vehicle theft, resisting arrest, everything that goes down in the ends tonight" Dennis said "They arrest us for nothing already" Pest added "Know what I reckon yeah? I reckon the fed's sent them anyway, government probably bred those creatures to kill black boy's, first they send trucks to the ends, then they send guns, now they send monsters to get us they don't care man. We ain't killin' each other fast enough so they decided to speed up the process" Moses said...he sounded crazy

"Believe" Pest said, I noticed he was smoking one and I rolled my eyes...the girls started laughing "Pest I told you not to do that, do it out the window yeah" Tia said opening the curtains "Pain relief man, ask the nurse" he replied "Excuse me but, what is that?" Tia asked, we all looked out the window "Jesừs cristo" I whispered, there hanging were 2 aliens and all we could see was the faint view of their glowing teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my days!" Dimples shouted, we all ran in different directions and I ran into the bedroom doorway with Tia and Dimples, I watched Dennis put on his helmet "You can't take 2 fam" Moses said "Watch me" Dennis said aiming the gun, he fired it and nothing came out "Shit, it is a toy" he said in realization, the aliens roared and bashed through the window, they landed on Dennis and Moses was thrown into the wall, Moses went to help him but another jumped through and started biting Dennis's helmet "No!" I screamed going to run

"No Claire!" Tia shouted, she and Dimples held me back "Help him please!" I shouted "Help!" Dennis shouted, the alien bit through the helmet and ripped it clean off, killing my brother in the process "No!" I screamed, the girls screamed aswell "Moses!" "It's coming for you Moses!" the girls said, I grabbed the lamp from the side and smashed it "Oi!" I shouted, I stabbed the alien and it shocked it, I kept going until it chased us into the bedroom, I kept jabbing and the girls helped out too,

Dimples managed to kill it by driving the sharp edge of her ice skate into its head, when I knew it was dead I was out of breath, I ran out of the room and over to Dennis's body, I dropped down and cried "No!" I screamed, I rested my head on his chest and sobbed loudly "I'm sorry Claire" Jerome said hugging me, I carried on crying "He can't be gone he can't!" I shouted,

I was pulled away from Dennis and into someone's chest "He's gone Claire" Jerome whispered into my ear, I carried on sobbing and crying "You know that little one you killed before? That was a mistake, they weren't going for us they were going for you, actions have consequences yah know, everywhere you go bad thing's happen, stay away from us Moses" Tia said, I heard loud screeching again but I didn't care, the girls ran out and Jerome tried to get me up

"Come on" he said "No no no!" I screamed...I couldn't leave my brother "Help me man" Jerome exclaimed, I was picked up and dragged out "You should leave, I don't want no one else to die" Moses said, he was the one holding me up otherwise I would be on the floor right now "Fuck that brov, I got your back" Pest said "I ain't goin nowhere they got Dennis man, we gotta kill all them things brov" Jerome said, I heard shooting and I was pulled to the floor, I got back up and started running with them all.

We ran into an elevator and there was already some guy in there...I slid to the floor "Who the fuck was that?" Sam asked "That was Hi-hatz, man's a sausage" Pest exclaimed "Well why's he shooting at us?" she asked "His best friend got ate so he's a bit vexed about it" Jerome answered, something banged against the door

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on, what is that thing chasing you? Why is there a lift full of bits of dead people?" the guy in the elevator asked "What are you doing we need to go down!" he shouted, I felt the lift going up "I ain't goin down, there's too many things down there out to get me" Moses said, I felt dizzy and I closed my eyes "What's Ron's weed room?" I heard Sam ask, but I soon let my eyes drop and I blanked out.

_Claire's Dream..._

"_Pogo" a little girl called, the little puppy ran to her and licked her face, she ran around the house chasing the dog and fell over...she cried "What's wrong?" A young boy asked "I fell" The girl said sobbing "Don't worry" The boy said, he pulled out a plaster and put it on her knee "There it's better now" he said smiling, she smiled through her tears "You always help me" The girl said "And I promise I'll always be there to help you, even when we got older and I have more friends than you" he said teasingly, she hugged him "I love you Dennis" she said "I love you too Claire" he replied.  
><em>

End Dream...

My eyes shot open and I screamed "Jesus" Someone said, I breathed heavily and realized I was crying "Calm down Claire were almost safe" Sam said, I looked around and saw we were outside Ron's, he was a guy the boy's went to for weed, I'd been here once but I never planned on coming back to be fair, the door opened and we stumbled in only to have a gun aimed at us

"Walk on Moses" The guy said, we came in and Ron apologized before shutting the door "You killed that thing" he said "Hi hatz brov…" Moses started "You brought it in the ends" "I don't want no trouble" "You brought a fed in the ends" "Listen to me brov" "You brought an' alien invasion to the ends" Hi-Hatz said chuckling, I noticed something and I looked at the window, I started shaking, we tried warning Hi-Hatz but he didn't listen, a load of aliens that were outside screeched and Hi-Hatz turned around giving us the time we needed to make a run into the weed room.


	7. Chapter 7

While we were in the weed room I could hear the aliens outside, I was sat straight, leaning against the wall with my legs crossed and hands in my lap while staring at the floor "Wish I'd never chased after that thing. Wish we never mugged you. Wish I never took that white of Hi-Hatz. Wish I'd just gone home and played FIFA like Biggz said" Moses said

"Anyone got skins?" Pest asked "No" Sam said annoyed "Bare weed and no skins, this is the worst night ever" Pest said "Listen yeah, we never knew you lived in the block, if we knew you we wouldn't have stepped you" Moses said to Sam "What it would have been okay to mug me if I didn't live here? Is that how it works?" she asked

"Boy you'se touchy, he's tryna apologize to you man" Pest said, he started trying to flirt with Sam again and I saw someone in front of me "Claire look at me" It was Moses, I slowly raised my head and found he looked really guilty "You a'right?" he asked, I felt the tears coming again "No" I choked out, he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back...tight "I'm so sorry I swear I'm gonna kill them all, for Dennis and for Jerome"

he promised, I nodded and pulled back a little "I don't blame you yah know" I said, he nodded and leaned in, I met him halfway and we kissed again, after a bit of snogging we pulled away breathless "I been meanin' to ask you for a while now" he said, I gave him a confused look "Wanna be my girl?" he asked hopefully, I nodded and kissed him again, I pulled away and looked at the alien that started our trouble, I stood up and pulled him over to it,

I inspected it for a sec until I saw something on Moses's jacket "Look" I said putting my hand on the spot, he looked down "Oh Moses your jackets gone rave, and your jumper Claire" Pest said, I looked down and noticed my jumper had neon blue spots on it too "It's glowing in the U.V light, maybe it's some kind of pheromone" Brewis said, I learnt his name a few sec's after we got in here "Maybe it's a what now?" Pest asked

"It's an eco hormone that triggers a response in members of the same species, maybe that's a female and the others are male and that stuff is what's attracting them" he said "So they're smelling us?" I asked "They fell outta the sky yeah?..." Brewis explained his theory that the girl leaves a scent for the boy's to follow, it was a little weird but did make sense "….well whatever it is you're covered in it and it's peeking the interest of a rather hostile alien species so all I'm saying is if you took those clothes off they wouldn't know you were here, we were here" Brewis said

"Say what now?" I squeaked "You fancy them or sumthin', you tryna get them naked?" Pest asked "No I'm trying to save your life and an' answer to your question earlier" Brewis said, he rummaged through his bag and handed something to Pest "Oh thank fuck, brov I swear I will never cuss you again" Pest said holding out his fist, Brewis fist bumped him and looked quite proud of it

"Oi Brewis, everyone who touched this thing got murked yah know. Dennis, Jerome, Tonk's, them fed's when they tried to touch me, everyone who had that scent on them so if they follow the smell on that then maybe I can lead them" Moses said "Lead them where?" Brewis asked "Somewhere I can blow them up. I killed that thing, I brought them in the block, I've gotta finish what I started" Moses said, I shook my head

"Uh uh now fucking way" I said loudly "Calm it Claire" Pest said "No I won't fucking calm it, I've lost enough people already. Dennis, Jerome and now I'm gonna lose him too" I said, I shook my head and sat in the corner of the room where they couldn't see me "Claire" Moses said coming into view, I turned around so I wouldn't see him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my stomach

"Don't be mad with me Claire" he whispered in my ear "No sỏlo voy a perder como Dennis" I whispered "English please Claire" he said, I giggled a bit "I said I'll only lose you like Dennis" I explained, I was turned around on the table "I promise you won't lose me like that Claire" he said resting his forehead against my own "You don't know that" I said

"No I do and you won't" he said, I didn't know how to reply to it but he did, he kissed me...hard, we got into it and started snogging, I felt his hands run up my legs, thighs, and soon enough they went up my shirt "Not the time or place" I whispered pulling away, he nodded and we went back to the others.


	8. The End

Brewis was scanning Sam with the U.V light "You look clean" he said "You look good" Pest added, I rolled my eyes "I'm betting my life we're right about this" she said nervously, she walked over to Moses who had taken his jacket off "1st floor down 191" he said, she repeated it to herself and he handed her a phone "You phone me when you get there" he said "Yo Pest give me that ring" Moses said holding out his hand "What ring man?" Pest asked looking annoyed, Moses stared at him knowingly

"Oh man that's ours, it's worth bare p man" Pest said pulling it out of his pocket "Give it" Moses demanded, Pest reluctantly handed Moses the ring and Moses gave it to Sam "Thanks. But even if you outrun them, even if you make it how are you gonna get out?" Sam asked "Don't worry about me man" he said "You don't have to do this Moses" she said "Yeah I do" he replied, she sighed and left the room

"I don't mean to sound pervy Claire but the jumper has to go" Brewis said, I glared at him "I for one chose death" I said "Yes you might but we don't" he said "You got any spare clothes?" I asked, he pulled out a jacket and handed it to me "It'll do" I sighed, I pulled off my jumper "Oi stop eyeballin my girl" Moses said to them, I chuckled and pulled on the jacket, I didn't zip it all the way up, just halfway "You owe me a new jumper Brewis" I said pointing a finger at him, he nodded and Mose's phone started to ring

"Yeah. Just my uncle...come's and go's, go's mostly...nope...15...thanks" he said, what were they talking about exactly? I helped Pest pull out his fireworks while Moses instructed Sam on what to do, he soon hung up "Moses vs the monsters, kill em kill all them things" Pest said, Moses nodded and looked at me "I'll be waiting for you" I said, he smiled a little "And I'll be there" he said, I held open the door and Pet set off rockets down the hall before Moses ran out with the white alien strapped to his back, I mentally prayed that he would be okay.

A Few Seconds Later...

I walked down the hall with Pest, Brewis and Ron with a bat in my hands, it was foggy and I could see something moving "Is it one of the monsters?" Brewis asked "Sort of" Pest replied sighing in annoyence, a bunch of guys in black suits suddenly appeared with guns "Get down on the ground!" They shouted, my eyes widened and we all hit the deck without any objections.

We were all put in cuffs and dragged out "You can stop pulling me I can walk" I snapped annoyed, they let me go and I just walked out, I saw Moses being dragged out in front of us and I sighed in relief, we were all thrown in the same van, I soon heard something and I realized everybody outside were chanting Moses's name

"Moses brov, can you hear that?" Pest asked, Moses looked up and at the door "That's for you" I said from next to Pest, Moses looked at us and we both smiled at him, he smiled back and I moved over to his side, he looked down at me "Told you I'd keep my promise" he said "I know" I replied, I kissed him and rested my head against his shoulder.


End file.
